Lips of an Angel
by deliqueena
Summary: Corin finds his true love in the eyes of a girl about to be eaten by the Volturi. He turns her in order to save her life, but her vampire gift is somewhat... unusual.
1. Her

Corin watched and waited, his loving, focused gaze resting squarely on the twitching form in front of him. She was the only thing that held his attention- no earthly influence could sway his gaze, not even his growing thirst. Under his gaze, she seemed to glow, a beautiful unearthly light within her very being. Corin knew not what force compelled him to change her, but all he knew was that he had to save her from her otherwise certain fate.

"_What pretty things you have brought for us to play with," Aro drawled. "You have done well, Heidi. And now, let us feast!" Corin leapt for a young woman, and he had her neck within his jaws when he truly smelled her, saw her face and gazed into her frightened eyes. He stopped, shocked at the feelings suddenly thrust upon him through her intense gaze. And all he knew was that she was part of his soul, and she must be protected at all costs. Looking around and finding the others occupied with their meal, his instincts took over and he quickly tucked his newfound soul into his arms and swept her from the room, covering her eyes from the scene they were leaving behind._

He had bitten her carefully in a secret room he had unearthed during his years of service to the Volturi, a place he considered his own and only his. He didn't even know her name- there had been no time to speak as he had taken the only action he could think of to ensure her safety. Now, she lay before him, and he could not tear his attention from her for a second. His thoughts were consumed with her and all that he didn't know about her and her life. Never before had he given his victims a second glance or thought- no longer just meals to him. He hoped she would accept him and her new life, but he would do anything to make her happy, even if it meant letting her go. It was enough for him that he knew she was safe now, and any time he could spend with her would be an extra blessing.

Days passing ceased to mark time. Corin felt the passing of time through the shuddered breaths of the changing creature before him. Her writhing form was showing signs of her change- her skin sparkled with diamond-like facets, and her features had shifted ever so slightly, making her even more beautiful than she had been before. Corin kept his vigil through her every shudder and drawn-out gasp, until it seemed that she was nearing the end of her change. He knew not how many days had passed- his sanctuary had no windows and only a single entryway, which remained firmly closed as Corin leaned against it. Slowly, her breaths became less frequent, and her shudders more intense as her newly changed body completed its metamorphosis. And suddenly, she opened her eyes and shot to her feet, faster even than usual vampiric speed, and her body clenched in upon itself towards her chest, arms and head forced upon her breast by an internal force. Corin, worried and confused, darted to her aid, trying to steal a glance into her eyes for a hint at what caused her such unusual pain, and as he met her eyes, her shoulder blades exploded in a burst of white and cream-tipped feathers (_Feathers?!?_) and her wings burst forth into the small space Corin and his angel had shared for the past few endless days.


	2. Change

Allette's POV

It all happened so fast. I followed the tour group and its unnaturally beautiful leader into a beautiful castle. That's when I felt something wrong. There was an atmosphere about the place, and it reminded me of a graveyard. Not in a good way, like the familiar and well-kept churchyard where my grandmother was buried, but like a rotting, bone-filled necropolis. The room we were entering was large, and there were three men sitting in what looked like thrones on a raised platform. They looked like they had lived forever, sitting upon their thrones and ruling from within their castle. I thought they were beautiful, until the middle one opened his mouth to speak. I didn't understand what they meant at first. _"What pretty things you have brought for us to play with!"_ And then, I was knocked to the ground by something that moved with lightning speed. I hadn't had time to think before he swept me up into his arms and sped me away faster than I ever thought possible, faster, it seemed, than the speed of light. The only thing I managed to process was his eyes. They were a dark, dark red, but behind their distinctly unusual colour was a great and powerful longing. He looked at me with such adoration that I couldn't bear to struggle or try to save myself from what I was beginning to understand was my ultimate death. I let him take me to a small room, and when he sank his teeth into my neck I didn't fight him. He was apologising to me in the only way he could- through his beautiful expressive eyes.

The pain that followed was almost unbearable. I almost screamed, but I could feel his coldness in the small space, and I dared not upset him. My body jerked almost without control. The pain took over every sense and impulse. I knew nothing but pain, and I had no knowledge or memory of anything else but the white-hot agony radiating through my veins. The only thing that was sure was the coldness that was a constant presence beside me. Time ceased to have meaning. All I knew was that if not for the frozen angel beside me, I would never have been able to survive.

After what felt like a lifetime, the pain changed. It still burned, but now it was an icy flame that licked my shoulder blades and my chest. The pulse of the flame was slowing, and I was more aware of my surroundings. I knew that my angel was on my right, but he didn't feel so cold any more. In fact, he was the same temperature as I was. As I noticed this, the shuddering, dying flames inside me leapt up again, rocketing me to my feet and setting my shoulders on fire again with renewed intensity. And then…. I exploded. Feathers brushed my back and arms and face. And I knew they belonged to me, no matter how impossible that thought seemed. I felt them as part of my being, like I felt my limbs as part of me. And my angel, who had rushed to my side when my body had exploded, was more beautiful than I had ever imagined.


	3. Us

Corin POV

I stood in awe of the beautiful winged creature standing before me. Never, even in all my years as a Volturi guard, had I seen anything like her. Wings! Of all things, of every talent I have ever seen, this was the most unusual, to put it lightly. Wings! As I stood in a state of catatonic shock, she was looking around the room with wonder, taking in her newly improved vampire senses. When I realised that she still knew nothing about what she now was, I shook myself from my shock and focused my attention on her wing-framed face.

"I don't believe I had a chance to introduce myself," I told her. "My name is Corin. I'm the one who saved you from… the others like me."

"Are those others… like me too? Am I… like you?"

Her beautiful voce rang like a high, clear bell in my ears. How could a creature be so perfect?

"You are indeed like me, but for your unusual… gift," I said, gesturing to her wings. "You're a vampire now. I'm a vampire too. And there are others like us, too."

"A vampire? How? What does that mean? Do I have to drink blood?"

"Yes, a vampire. I changed you, to save you from becoming, well, a meal. Yes, we must drink blood to survive. But if you are adverse to that way of life, there is an alternative. I've never tried it, but there are some covens who live by an ethical code, and drink only animal blood. So you needn't worry about becoming a monster." I reassured her.

"But you still haven't told me your name," I said with a smile.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm Allette. Someone once told me it meant Winged One," she smiled. "I guess that's sort of ironic." And she laughed a beautiful, magical laugh, and I was powerless to resist her. If she had me told me at that moment to throw myself into an open flame, I would have done so gladly, if only to please her.

"It is indeed ironic." I mirrored her laugh. "I hope you will not find me presumptuous, but you are the most beautiful winged one I have ever seen." She looked like she would be blushing, if she were still human. "That's strange, because I was thinking the same thing about you," she murmured. And just like that, she pulled me to her perfect self and into her loving embrace, and we were together in perfect loving sync.


	4. Protect

Corin POV

When I heard the sound of vampire feet approaching, I paused in my actions. Allette heard it a fraction of a second later and she reluctantly pulled me to my feet in a fluid, automatic movement. I was surprised once again at her unusual speed. It surpassed what I had expected. Even newborn vampires never had such strength or agility. But I pushed these thoughts to the side of my consciousness as the door to my hidden sanctuary burst open, and I came face to face with Jane. She looked me up and down, noticing my lack of clothes and the winged girl behind me, and gave me a look all of us in the Volturi dread. It was a look that meant she was irritated, and when Jane was irritated, nobody was safe from her mind-shattering pain. With effort and a desire to protect my angel, I stood my ground.

"Was there something you wanted in particular?" I asked. "I was busy."

"I heard your …business… and I thought there might have been a problem. And so it seems there is."

Jane angled her head to catch a better glimpse of the winged beauty crouched defensively in the corner of the room. Automatically, I moved myself to protect her. "What it that creature? She smells like a vampire, but she is most unusual. Are those wings?" She asked in a tone that resembled curiosity, but I knew it to be a lie. Jane was a ruthless being, and she knew that I had done something that was worthy of her punishment. I had to be careful with her, but at the same time make sure my punishment did not put Allette at risk.

"Indeed they are wings. She is a newborn. I am her creator. And you are interrupting us. Please, leave us. We have no quarrel with you."

"Your creation of such a creature is a problem. You are a member of the Volturi guard, and you are supposed to help protect our secret, not spread it within our walls. I think this is a matter to refer to Aro. He is more experienced in such matters than I. And I think that creature would interest him." Her sickeningly sweet tone sent shivers down my spine. I knew she was contemplating my demise and Allette's, and I had to protect her before myself, for without Allette, I wasn't sure what would become of me. Even though she had only been a part of my life for a few days, her life was irrevocably intertwined with mine.

"Whatever he decides, I must protect myself and my mate first."


	5. Run

Allette's POV

I watched as Corin spoke to the strange… vampire… who had appeared at the door to our sanctuary. She was scary for some reason that was not immediately obvious, but I was also drawn to her power. I knew that she must be someone of importance, and so it surprised me that Corin was so confrontational. He knew this world better than I did, and I was sure he knew more about her. So I did what my instincts told me to do in the face of potential danger- I crouched defensively in the corner of the room. When I heard Corin defending me, I knew that I could defend him too. So when he slammed the door in the face of the girl at the door, I proposed my idea.

"Let's run away from here! From other vampires, from danger, from HER!"

"She's not something that can be escaped, my love," he murmured seductively. Every move he made would have made my heart skip a beat, every word made me gasp.

"Surely, we can try?" I knew my pleading was unnecessary, but the other female's attitude had set me on edge, and for the moment my thoughts were filled with plans for escape. I didn't care that he thought it impossible- I felt like we had to try.

"Well, I know a place. There's a family that lives in a place called Forks. They're like us, to a point. But they have a strange way of living. They only eat animals. They call themselves… vegetarian," he smirked. "And if that's what you want, we can go and try it. Your wish is my command, my lady," he grinned as he bowed and kissed my hand.

In a town called Forks, far from Volterra, a vampire called Alice sat up straight. She frowned as she saw in her mind's eye a pair of red-eyed vampires approach her house hand in hand, one with a dark cloak and golden hair, and the other with something that Alice was sure were …wings… sprouting from her shoulders. Utterly confused for only the second time in her immortal life, Alice frowned and focused her attention on her visions.


	6. Flight

Corin's POV

Allette had her mind and her heart set on "escape", no matter how futile it seemed to me. She wanted to go somewhere- the only problem was that I wasn't sure where we could go. But suddenly, I did know. There was a family that had attracted our attention, who were so unusual that I knew Allette would be able to fit in, and she would never have to become a monster, like most of our kind. The Cullens didn't eat people; they lived on animal blood instead. I'd never tried anything like it, but I would do anything to make my angel happy.

"I know a place," I told her in a seductive whisper. "But before we leave…"

"And _your_ wish is also _my_ command," she whispered back, as we let our love consume us.

I knew where the Cullens lived. It was a tiny town called Forks, somewhere in America, near the Canadian border. I had been there once, when their family had caused a commotion among the Volturi. It had been rumoured that they had created an immortal child, but that had proved to be only a half-truth. It had been a half-immortal child, but the other half of its makeup was human, created while its mother was still human. It would be strange to revisit this place on a mission of peace, instead of war. But I was tired of hiding in our small sanctuary, and I realised that Allette had not yet had a chance to hunt, and I had not hunted in days, due to Allette's arrival during my last... meal. Strange that the idea was now so repulsive to me, that of eating a human. Perhaps it would be better for me, and for Allette, if we began our life together as "vegetarians", the way she would rather. Allette seemed to like the idea of not having to be a monster, and I would do anything to keep her happy.

We left the way we had come, so many days earlier. We took off running, my hand in hers, and her wings spread wide to catch the breeze. When she was lifted by the wind, I kept my hold, and suddenly we both were flying. Never had I thought anything would be better than running, but this was so much better. We soared together for long minutes, time changing its meaning once again. The updrafts over the small towns we passed over lifted us together further, and we coasted for a while on blissful currents, until Allette reminded me of my unforgivable lapse of judgement concerning her thirst. "Is it normal for me to feel a burn in my throat? Is that a vampire thing?"

"I deeply apologise, my love! I have neglected your needs! You need to hunt, my darling angel, Allette. If you wish, we can hunt animals only. Below us, there is a mountain, which has a forest where there should be something you will enjoy."

We dropped swiftly when she folded in her wings. Before we hit the ground, she snapped them open to avoid creating a scene, or something akin to a meteor impact. I loved how she knew how to best use her amazing gift. It had taken me a lot longer to grasp my own gift, and I still was working at perfecting my control.

Once we had hunted and fed, Allette took my hand again and we leapt into the air in one fluid motion, catching the currents around us. I kissed her hand, twisting to catch her mouth in mine, and we smiled at each other. Hours passed quickly, and as the sky darkened we approached the North American continent. I knew from my last trip to Forks that we would be approaching the town within minutes, as it was right on the coast, and I murmured to Allette that we should be descending soon. She angled herself downwards, and with a sense of location and precision that must have been the result of her gift, she came to a stop right at the Cullen's door. I remembered that one of the Cullens was a prophetess, and true to form, a female was waiting for us beside the huge tree beside the house.


	7. Gifts

Alice's POV

I watched the sky as two vampires descended onto our lawn. One, the female, had wings, and the other, the male, trailed a black cloak behind him, just like in my vision. I watched and waited, and when they made a landing outside our door, the male looked over at me with hesitation. I knew, from my visions, that they were peaceful, ad meant no harm to us, and so I had not shared my vision with the others, other than hinting that there may be a new addition to their family soon. I wanted to be sure of their intentions, and I wanted to be sure I had seen correctly. Wings! Never had I dreamed this possibility! Wings! I focused my perfect vision on those unimaginable appendages and darted forwards to greet the newcomers.

"Hello! I'm Alice Cullen! I saw you coming, and I thought I'd be here to welcome you."

"Thank-you, Alice. It is a much-appreciated gesture. I am Corin, and this is my mate, Allette. Are you the prophetess, Alice? Aro told me about you. I used to be part of the Volturi, but since I found Allette, I am no longer. She would rather live in your way than theirs."

"I suppose I am the prophetess. You were of the Volturi? How interesting. I'm sure Carlisle will love to hear your story, as will the rest of my family. "

I called Jasper to my side, and he and I led the newcomers into the house to meet the rest of our family.

Corin's POV

As I followed the prophetess into her house with Allette by my side, I felt safe. Even though I was once her enemy, her willingness to accept us and our unusual gifts gave me unusual security. When I saw the other vampires gathered together in the living room, I felt none of the usual panic. Instead, I was filled with an odd calmness, and I remembered that the male vampire who had joined the prophetess was an empath. The idea of being manipulated this way would normally have set me on edge, but for now, I was glad. Anything that helped them accept us, I was grateful for. I wanted Allette to be happy, and she seemed already happy here. So I kept myself in check, and the empath continued to work his gift.

"I heard from Alice that you might be coming, though I didn't imagine someone as unique as the pair of you." The group's leader, who I recalled was called Carlisle, was open and friendly. He showed more curiosity than surprise at our arrival.

"I am glad, then, that your prophetess is with you. I am Corin, and this is my mate Allette. I found her just a few days ago. I too, am astounded by her gift. It is like nothing I have ever seen before. I came to your family because I knew you were unique, just like my angel. We want to be part of your way of life, if you will have us."

"Of course you may stay. We welcome anyone who needs or wants to be part of us. Were you of the Volturi? I heard your conversation outside."

"I was indeed of the Volturi guard. My gift made me useful on occasion to Aro and the others."

"Your gift? We have some unusual gifts among us too." The prophetess's lilting voice carried her curiosity.

"My gift is unusual, though not as curious as Allette's. I am what I call an amplifier. If I am touching another being, human, vampire, or any other creature, I can take on their gift as my own."


	8. Proof

Corin's POV

Carlisle's only reaction to my statement was a raised eyebrow as all other members of his family gazed at me in silence. Their surprise did not surprise me. Aro had been mildly shocked when I revealed my gift to him, and even more shocked and gleeful when I demonstrated it. He had never, in his long life, seen anything even remotely close to what I could do, and neither had anyone else in the Volturi, so it was no surprise to me that this family had not seen it either.

Carlisle broke the silence first. "Can you demonstrate? I have never heard of such a thing, but I am curious to see how this could work." Happy to prove myself, I stepped forward. "Does any one of you have a gift that is obvious and outward?" Alice shook herself from a reverie. "Renesmee can show people things. If my brother Edward were here, his talent would be best for you to demonstrate. He can read minds, but I'm afraid he's off with Bella on a second honeymoon. Renesmee is their daughter, but they left her here so that they and she would be able to enjoy themselves. I can see that she'll be interesting for you to channel."

As I processed the description of 'daughter', Alice leapt from the room, and returned in moments with a girl following behind her. I noticed in amazement that she smelled almost human, but also like one of us. She was pretty, with long flowing hair and a lithe, vampiric step, but she did not attract me as Allette did, much as she intrigued me. Her voice had a lovely cadence about it, high and tinkling. "Hello. I'm Nessie. What's your name?" Carlisle answered before I could. "This is Corin, and his mate Allette. They've come to join our family, and Corin and Allette both have most unusual gifts. Would you like to help Corin demonstrate his?" She nodded eagerly, in a way that those who do not meet many new people do. She held out her hand, and I took it gently and let her flow into me.

Immediately, I saw what Alice had meant about her gift. She showed me her family as she saw them, bright and full of love. She showed me her happiness and excitement to be meeting a new person, and her curiosity about my gift. I responded with images of myself, of Allette, of her creation. I showed her the Volturi, as I had seen it when I had been a part of it, protectors rather than conquerors. I showed her how my love for Allette had brought me here, and the magic of how we had come. She showed me a tall man, who she projected as Jake, and then a huge wolf, tied to Jake's image, and his vibrating frame as he exploded and became the wolf, and her love for him. Somehow, this second-hand transformation did not bother me, and I realised that it resembled Allette's wings, bursting from her in our small space.

We broke apart then, the intensity of our feelings too much for the other to withstand. She was breathing heavily, and I, though it was unnecessary, was also panting. The shock and joy in her eyes showed that she had never had such a conversation, both with such equal force. Her smile was radiant as she pressed her hand to Alice's and showed her what we had both seen, and I took her hand once again and showed Carlisle in the same way. We moved among the coven in this manner, holding hands and projecting our beautiful conversation to each member of her family. Each time I touched them and showed them what we had done, their eyes widened at first my ability and then our communication. We both touched everyone in the room, and soon their eyes mirrored Nessie's. Allette, especially, was astounded, as she had never before witnessed any such abilities but her own, and when I put my hand in hers, I brought it up to her face, and kissed her while I let myself flow into her, and I basked in our uniqueness, until Nessie's sudden projection of impatience made me turn to the other members of her family, who all had welcoming expressions and who, it was clear, had accepted us as part of their lives.


	9. High

Allette's POV

I watched Corin wander through the room full of vampires, leaving a wake of astonishment behind him. His gift was electric, permeating every corner of doubt they might have held, and it entranced me. When he took my hand, I felt his love for me clearer than if he had spoken the words, and I responded to his intensity with my own, kissing him with all my strength. When we broke apart, the other vampires in the room were smiling, and I felt like we belonged with them. I smiled back at them, and I extended my hand to Carlisle. "Corin has shown you his gift. Would you like to experience mine?" He took my hand without a word, still in shock from Corin's performance. I led him to the beautifully big yard and took off running, leaping into the air still holding onto Carlisle's strong hand. We shot straight up, kilometres above the house that I was already beginning to see as my own. Carlisle's eyes were full of wonder as we circled the state, in flight faster even than running. I had tasted Corin's exhilaration at our flight when we had kissed, and I knew that Carlisle must be feeling something similar. I laughed, happy for the pure joy of free and naked flight, and dropped down back to earth with Carlisle in tow. We landed gracefully in the same place we had taken off from. "Well, I shouldn't really be surprised by anything after all these years, but you and Corin are truly unique," Carlisle smiled as we darted back to the house. With the joy of flight still reverberating through me, I ran into Corin's arms, and with a murmured, "We'll be back later," I swept him from the house and far into the forest, noting the perfection of the falling rain against our bare skins.


	10. Love

Corin's POV

As we lay together, watching the clouds in a small clearing just outside Forks, I stroked her skin and marvelled at her perfection. I loved being alone with her, being able to touch her in ways that were definitely not appropriate for the eyes of our newly adopted family. I loved how her eyes were so vividly bright, even though I missed the hint of purple I had seen in them while she had been human, those brief moments when we had been connected, predator and prey. I was glad she was so much more unbreakable now, impervious to my sharp teeth and insatiable appetite. I shuddered now, thinking of what could have been her fate if I had not the one to catch her, if Aro or Jane had sunk their jaws into her flesh and robbed me of her in one swift bite. At my slight shudder, Allette ran her hand down my chest, distracting me from such morbid thoughts for the moment. I touched her face, conscious of how lucky I was that she could withstand my touch, and kissed her all down her neck, along the bite wound and further down to her stomach, where I lay my head in happiness and contentment, happy just to be in her presence for the moment, not needing to do anything more for now. I looped my fingers through hers and we lay for a while, like two perfect stones, until Allette broke the silence with her beautiful, tinkling, happy sigh. I loved that she was as happy being mine as I was being hers, and I relished the thought of forever in her arms. But on occasion, I wished I could read her mind; occasions such as this, when she said something like, "I think, soon, I need to hunt. Soon." She emphasised the last word, and it was in such moments that I wanted so badly to be able to take away the pain I knew she was feeling, to lock it up someplace it couldn't touch her, and to keep her forever out of harm and discomfort's way. But I kept such overprotective desires to myself and, grateful that she couldn't read _my_ mind, I sprung to my feet with her in tow and together we darted gracefully into the thick forest surrounding our oasis of open air. We split from each other slightly and began to race, both of us widely grinning, towards a herd of deer that was grazing by a small pond, and then away from the town, out and away from the tamer beasts of the near forest and towards the wilderness of the mountains in the distance, hand in hand again as we raced out towards the edge of the forest where Allette spread her wing and lifted us high above the ground. We coasted on currents, moving faster than I had thought possible, and within minutes the mountains loomed below as we dropped in an awesome fall, the speed almost as good as running but with a novelty that made the experience better. As we hit the ground, glad of the thunderstorm that allowed us to hit the ground at a wonderful speed, our fingertips joined and we were one as we impacted hard and powerfully against the ground.


	11. Miss

Allette's POV

On the mountain, I soon found something worth chasing. I could smell lion, bear and wolves, as well as the usual deer and smaller herbivores, and I darted in the direction of the nearest carnivore, which was at that moment a large bear. Corin followed my movements, a protective shadow mirroring my leaps. I was glad he was there to stop me from losing control, especially if an unwitting human stumbled upon us. At least, I hoped he would be able to stop himself. I pushed those thoughts away, and I gave myself to the hunt.

The bear was very close now. It had not smelled me, and so I was able to leap upon it and drink from its veins before it could escape or attack. Corin joined me once he twisted its neck to stop it from suffering, and together we drank our fill, or as close as we could come. I did feel better after Corin brought down a wolf, no longer burning through thirst, but the whole situation made me long ever so slightly for my simpler human life. I adored Corin, and I loved the flying and running, but I missed my family, and the feeling of complete contentment I used to feel after eating, no longer hungry or thirsty and able to relax and not worry about needing to hunt again in the near future.

When Corin nudged me, I realised I had been staring for seconds at the forest floor, unmoving. Evidently, this was not something vampires tended to do, especially newborns. I saw the worried look on his face filled with concerned adoration and realised that whatever I wished for from my human life, this was how I lived now, and the beautiful love I could see in Corin's face for me made the loss of it worthwhile. Smiling again, I took his hand, and we darted back to a clearing we had passed, where I spread my wings and we leapt as one into the air, headed back to the acceptance of our new home with the Cullens.


	12. Thoughts

Carlisle's POV

I watched the two newcomers take off form our yard with wonder. Never in all my years had I seen something as wondrous as this before. This world still continues to amaze me, day after day, even after I had been a part of it for so long.

When Corin told me his story, I was struck by the similarities between his and Allette's story and mine and Esme's. Both of us had been utterly changed by our soulmates, and both of us were willing to give up anything we had in order to be with them. And Corin's gift- his 'amplification'- made him a formidable enemy, even though he wanted to give up that part of his life, the part of him that belonged to the Volturi. I knew how persuasive Aro could be, and I wondered how he had left without causing a fuss.

A sharp rap on the door of my study shook me from my reverie. Alice bounded in moments later, and her vibrant enthusiasm made me smile as she informed me of her plan to welcome Allette to her new life in our family. It involved Esme, shopping trips and 'girls nights', and Alice wanted to know whether I would like to come along and help welcome Corin in a similar fashion. While I somewhat that it would mean the same to him as it would to Alice, I knew he needed some new clothes, and I was curious to hear more about his experiences in life and his gift. With Alice satisfied, I returned to my thoughts, and when Allette and Corin appeared on the horizon a while later, I watched Alice greet them with her plans with a smile and went to find Esme so we could hunt and enjoy our relative privacy together for a while.


	13. Bonding

Alice's POV

When I realised that Allette and Corin had arrived with no clothes but the ones on their backs, I made plans for a shopping trip and a girls' night in. I wanted to help make Allette in particular feel welcomed into our family, and this way I could extend our time together and fix her lack of a wardrobe. I talked to Carlisle, who agreed to give Corin a similar welcoming gesture with the boys, and I could see that the trip would be a success. When Corin and Allette arrived back from their hunting and whatnot, I went out to greet them and talk about my plans. Allette was enthusiastic about my plans, and Corin was willing to go anywhere for her, so we arranged to go the very next day. Even though Allette was still a newborn, she had been amongst humans on the way out of the Volturi castle, and she was confident that she would be able to cope with the burn if only Corin was by her side.

We went to an open-air shopping centre in Seattle. Allette was able to keep a handle on her thirst, as I knew she would be able to, and when we hit the shops, we split into boys and girls. Emmett and Jasper had joined Carlisle and Corin, and Rosalie had joined our party, but soon after we left the first shop I realised that Allette was slightly uncomfortable with such a crowd of new family members and I mentioned to Rosalie and Esme that it might be better if we met up again in a few hours. I went through a few shops before I found anything suitable for Allette, and even then I would have to adjust it for her wings, but she seemed happy to be doing normal human things even if she was overwhelmed by her senses and new family. When I had picked out some nice dresses and outfits, I let Allette find something she was comfortable in for flying. She picked out a few pairs of jeans, some hoodies and a bunch of tees while I found her some shoes and accessories, and I noticed she never once made a protest at my choices or the price tags. Finally, carrying many bags each, we met back up with Rosalie and Esme and the boys and headed home again for a girls night. I love having a new female member of the family to fuss over!


	14. Dreams

**Author's Note: A huge amount of love goes to eden's garden, whose wonderful reviews make me laugh and smile, and to everyone who reviews and favourites and subscribes. **

Allette's POV

I like to pretend, sometimes, that I still dream. I miss the bright colours, the vivid landscapes, the crazy plots. While novels are almost an adequate substitute, they don't replace the feelings and sensations that dreams give you. The feeling of being in a new world that was all my creation was exhilarating, and although the adventure of being a vampire with Corin has a similar feeling, it's still not exactly the same, and I do miss the sensation. But now, even though I can't sleep, I sometimes close my eyes for a moment and replay my memories in my mind's eye.

I used to dream about being swept away by a knight in shining armour, riding a white horse and beaming a special sparkling smile meant only for me. He would take me away to his castle and we would live happily ever after, with me as his princess and as much of anything as I could ever want. My every whim would be catered to, I had servants for every task, and every night my knight would make sweet love to me in my huge white bed. Now, if I could dream, it would be about Corin. His beautiful body and dazzling smile made me want him in a way I had never wanted the knight in my dreams, an animalistic lust that tore through me whenever I was in his presence. But Corin had taken me _away_ from the big beautiful castle, and even though I knew it was irrational and dangerous, I wanted to go back, just for a moment, so I could be the princess I had secretly dreamed I would be.

Thinking about Corin makes my knees go weak, and now my daydreams and memories feature the angel who brought me into his world. All I remember from my change is coming into that terrible room, and then a growl as a beautiful creature swept me off my feet and moved faster than I thought possible. Then the blackness took me and my wings woke me up as an angel like him. This process provided me with lots of details for my daydreams. Whenever I close my eyes like this, I see him as I first saw him, perfect and glorious and my real knight in shining vampire skin.


	15. War

Corin's POV

Sometimes happiness feels like it can last forever. I should have known by now that peace is a luxury, and it is never afforded to warriors, even ex-warriors. When Allecca flew with me over the ocean, I sensed something coming, and when Alice told me that the Volturi were coming for us, I wasn't really surprised. What did surprise me was how long it had taken them to move out, considering it was only Aro, Marcus, Caius and Jane who were coming for a proper explanation or an all out battle to the death, depending on the mood they were in when they arrived. I hesitated in telling Allette, because I wanted her to enjoy her peace longer than I had, but she felt my worry and hesitation in my words and actions, in the extra care I took in protecting her whenever a possible threat arose, even though I knew she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. I still thought of her as the fragile creature she was when I had found her. When she asked me what was wrong, I could not lie or obscure the truth like I wished I could, because we both knew it was her they really wanted, after all.

The Cullens were resigned in their acceptance of another battle, so soon since their last altercation, but Carlisle vowed that he would do anything to help protect us, especially, as I begged him in private, Allette, whose survival was the only key to mine.

Allette's POV

I knew Corin was worried about the Volturi, but secretly I had high hopes for him. After all, he had fended off Jane once before in my presence, and I didn't doubt he could do it again. After all, on our side were nine vampires, Corin and I included, and I knew that our combined talents were stronger than those of the four Volturi who were coming our way. Idly, I wondered what would happen if Corin was touching more that one person at a time. While I pondered the extent of Corin's powers, I caressed the soft lines of his chest. "I've never even thought to do that before," he said when I asked him. "I'll talk to Carlisle when we go back to the house." His voice betrayed his surprise, but I used his momentary lapse in attention to extend my caresses, and whispered to him, "I think we could be here for a very long while."


	16. Waiting

Corin's POV

Days passed slowly as we waited for the Volturi to arrive. It felt like months, but in reality it was only a few days. Allette and I took moments alone where we could, whenever she wasn't being trained by Jasper and Emmett to fight. She told me after one session that she surprised the boys with tricks she had picked up in her old life in self defence classes, and that she had managed, with her newborn strength and cunning wiles, to escape from a double headlock. Sometimes, I went and watched her fight, and once or twice, I showed her tricks of my own. But nobody could teach her how to best use her winged advantage, not really, so every day we flew together and hunted from the air. Sometimes, I even missed her airborne approach when I waited for her on the ground, and it was in moments like that when I felt my heart ache for her safety, and I was grateful that Carlisle had accepted my terms for his protection of her, even if I was unable to give her my own.

Allette's POV

In the tense days that preceded the arrival of the Volturi, I leaned so much more than I ever would have thought possible when I was human. Jasper and Emmet had taken my 'training', as they called it, into their own hands, but what they didn't know was that in my human life, I had taken numerous self defence courses, being a vulnerable young female, and my body responded instinctively to their advances. To my great pleasure, I was able to evade almost every attack, and when Emmet put me in a headlock and Jasper tried to immobilise me, I burst from their arms and twisted from their grip, leaving them both disbelieving and surprised at my ability. When I finished with their lessons, I took Corin out to the mountains and we practiced airborne tactics and strategy. I flew overhead, while he ran on the ground, and once or twice, I snuck up on him from above and kissed him upside down, hovering in the air. It really was a shame that we were being advanced upon by a hoard of vengeful vampires, because I loved the way we were in these moments. Somehow, the threat of impending doom only made our kisses twice as sweet, and our love burnt ten times stronger for the danger. I hoped with all my heart that I would be able to keep my protector, my love, my beautiful Corin, from the danger he was sure to be in the midst of in much too short a time.


	17. Jane

Jane's POV

Someone else should be hurting for this, not me. I should be happy and excited for this fight, for the chance to hurt someone who hurt me, but I'm not, and I wish I could be. Sometimes, I wonder how I could be more like my old self, the me who was such a small girl curled up in the basement, wishing for something better. I think it's strange how the world worked out my place in it, my role as destroyer of courage and inflictor of pain, when I've been broken so many times before. I wanted to be loved, not hated, but look at me now. A sorry excuse for a person, a vampire who lives for the kill and the suffering of others. Some days, I revel in the pleasure of being the hunter not the hunted, but most of the time, like now, I feel regret for what my role has become. And now, to be hunting the one I once loved! Even if he sees only her, that winged girl whose newness blinds him to my pain at his betrayal, I should know better. I should be the one in control, the bitter girl who lost her love seeking revenge, but his love for that winged girl makes me the victim. I'm the one who's targeted as the bad one, the one who kills and makes pleasure into pain, even though that's not really who I want to be. I want to be the one he loves again, the one held in the darkest parts of dawn, and not the one pushed past in a doorway, growled at to leave because of blind sentiment pinned upon a pair of wings. Why does she have such a gift, a blessing and a miracle and a symbol of purity all rolled into one, when I have only a ball of anger and resentment mixed with rage? My hurt will be hers. I will show her what it is to feel such pain and loss, anger and power given unwillingly and demanding to be taken. I will use my power for its design. Today, I will make pain.

**Author's Note: This started off a little less dark, but I suppose this is an interesting interpretation of Jane's motives. I think I like this character, and maybe she'll feature in her own fanfic one day. I'd love to hear what you think, anyway. **


	18. Inflict

Jane's POV

We arrived at the Cullen house at midnight. They were waiting for us, of course, since their prophetess sees incoming threats, but we were ready for them, and we were ready to kill. I was looking so much forward to ripping Corin's beautiful prize into pieces. I wanted to make her suffer as much as I suffer every day because I know that he chose her over me. Just like the last time I had come ready to kill, the Cullens and their new coven mates stood rank in a solid front against the approaching enemy. This time, there was no small child for them to protect, though, and the ones we really sought to harm were right in front of us, ready to be destroyed. As we closed in, I shifted into a battle crouch, and the others did the same. We slunk forward swiftly, like animals closing in for the kill, and the Cullens did the same, realising that we wouldn't be stopping to chat before we ripped them to shreds.

I angled myself towards Allette. I had suspected that Corin would leap to protect her, and I was right. Even though it would be a shame to destroy that pretty face, I found myself almost as eager for his demise as I was for Allette's, and I used my power to immobilise them both intermittently, shooting my murderous gaze from one set of eyes to the other. Both of them cried out in pain as they dropped to the floor, but I was not planning for Corin to come so close, especially knowing what he could do if he touched me. As he writhed in pain, he made contact with my bare ankle, and when I shifted my eyes to his hand, he took the opportunity to use my own power against me. In that moment, I cursed my own abilities, and when I felt the familiar jolt of pain, my body and mind froze in shock that my beloved Corin would turn against me so.

Corin's POV

When I saw the familiar look in Jane's eye, I knew she was hurt by my past actions more than she had ever said or emoted before. In her eyes was every last shred of hurt I had ever caused her by not wanting to be hers, and Jane was a person who knew how to use her hurt to inflict pain upon others. When she gave me her special pain-inflicting gaze and sent Allette to the ground along with me, I fought past the pain so that I could keep my angel safe, and reached out to make contact with her bare foot. She knew what this meant for her, and when she looked down at me in horror, I tried to convey my apologies for having to resort to this most extreme of measures as I used her own power to send her toppling to the ground, where she lay overwhelmed by shock and pain as I went as best I could to comfort Allette.


	19. Aftermath

Allette's POV

I'd never seen anything so swift and brutally halting as Jane's awful gaze. Afterwards, when Corin came to hold me, I felt no pain physically, but emotionally, I was a wreck. I was just glad that Corin was there to comfort me, and while a part of me still held onto the worry for his wellbeing, the rest of me was shuddering with almosts and could-have-beens. What if Corin hadn't thought so quickly? What if we had been a metre further away from Jane, and he wasn't able to reach her? The thought that we could all be dead and burned by now sent a fresh wave of turmoil and shudders through my body. What use was immortality if it would always be haunted with horrors such as this? For a while, I forced myself to stop thinking and switched off from the world. I blanked out my being, and when I came back to myself, Corin was still holding me in the same place we had been before, but it seemed like some time had passed. I blocked the battle from my mind and shut it in the most remote part of myself, then pulled myself together and looked up at my angel Corin, whose selflessness made me wish I could cry.

Corin's POV

When I felt the shudders shaking Allette, I realised that she had been affected by what she had just witnessed more than it appeared. Sometimes, I forgot she wasn't me, hadn't seen the awful things I had seen, and this time, and I apologised to her with my caresses and wordless murmurs, holding her as tight as I could in an effort to keep her whole through her pain. After a little while, her eyes stopped darting unseeing from scene to scene and stopped moving completely, and her body stiffened and stopped shuddering. I'd seen this form of shock in other vampires, and I knew that when she was ready to accept what she had seen, she would find her way back to me, so I held her and waited for her return to our world. A day passed until Renesmee came with Carlisle to clean up the area and check on us. Carlisle told me that Edward had caught an errant thought of mine, and Renesmee wanted to help me with my own pain at my angel's, so at her suggestion I took her hand with the one of mine that was on Allette's face and used my other hand to send her love on the deepest level I could in the hopes that it would help her heal. When they left, I stayed in the same position and waited, until at dusk on the second day my angel blinked slowly and turned to me with a look of apology. When I leaned down to kiss her softly, she offered no protest and seemed to welcome my touch as we stood wordlessly and took off together, still locked together in a kiss that went forever, off to find somewhere where we could forget what had been and focus only on our love.


	20. Reflection

Esme POV

As I watched the distanced ball of shadows that was the two newest members of my family fight through the emotion and pain that violence brings, I felt a longing to alleviate their pain. I've learnt over time that I can do nothing in situations such as this, but reconciling the knowledge that you cannot help with the scene presented before you is a difficult process. As I watched, Corin rocked his vacant-eyed love with a tenderness that reminded me of my own true love and his tenderness towards me. How he saw the good and possibility within me, even at my worst and most vulnerable, I can't imagine, but a soul so pure with love has to have some strange merits that we who are not so good cannot possibly comprehend. As I watched, my pure-souled angel went out to offer the comfort of another person, and to bring Renesmee so that Corin could ask Allette to come back to him in the only way she would hear him. When Allette finally shook herself free of her grief and despair, I watched with a mixture of gladness for her return to herself and her loved one, and regret that she had been so innocent before now that such a battle would send her reeling into the depths of horror. I was happy that she and Corin had each other, but their love and Allette's innocence only made me feel a sort of wishing for a better world.

Corin POV

As we enjoyed the company and intimacies of each other in the beautiful stretch of forest just outside Forks, I thought about Allette's hollow eyes of just hours before. It made me sad that she was sad, and I felt all her pain as if it were my own. I know if I ever asked her, she would reply the same about me, but really, isn't that a weakness, not a strength? The thought of anyone using me to hurt my angel did things to my soul I never knew a soul could feel, and I silently renewed my vow on her safety and happiness. She should never need to feel such pain. But at least, looking now into her eyes, I knew that she was whole again, for as long as I could keep her from any other pain. I lost myself in her eyes as we loved and kissed each other like rabid animals, hungry tearing at flesh and lips with teeth and claws. I would be happy, and only happy, for now.

Allette POV

Corin was loving me in ways I'd never dreamed possible, but I loved him for it. He let me lose my hurt in his touch and searching gaze, and suddenly he bit my lip playfully and we became animals, tearing and biting and growling in pleasure and pain and explosions of lust. When the sun rose again, my angel and I shared a look of longing that meant we both knew it was time to go home to the Cullen house where Esme would be waiting to welcome us back. With a twinge of guilt, I realised that I must have worried her and the rest of the family with my pain, and I made a mental note to apologise to them when we returned. Corin and I shifted to our feet simultaneously in fluid graceful movement and shared a last, passion filled kiss before separating to pull on our clothes and leap, hand in hand, up and fly back, back, back to home.


	21. Savior

Corin POV

As we flew home, I watched the woods sail past underneath us. There was an almost endless sea of tall greenery, which made the clearing I saw ahead an oddity, and as we flew over it, I stopped in midair, almost breaking my touch with my angel in the process, which would have been inconvenient for us both. But I focused on the small being in the centre of the large clearing. It was a child, curled into a sobbing ball. And approaching fast, I could see a bear. It smelled wrong, and all I knew in that moment was that I couldn't allow the child to be destroyed, that Allette would be devastated to witness such an event and that I could not live with myself if I allowed that otherwise inevitable conclusion to play out. I dropped fast from Allette's grasp and landed between the bear and the child. By now, the child had uncurled itself and stood shaking in fright behind a rock on the edge of the clearing. I dealt with the bear quickly and drank of it as quickly as possible in order not to allow myself to harm the child in a moment of weakness and not to frighten him either. Allette dropped down beside me and folded her wings behind her before following my lead and draining what was left of the bear before moving its body away from the child's view. I approached the rock where he was hiding slowly as Allette drank, calling out so I wouldn't frighten him any more than I must have already. He tentatively poked his head out from behind the stone barrier, and, seeing that the bear was gone, just as tentatively stepped out to meet his rescuers.

Allette POV

The boy was young, and looked no older than twelve. When he said nothing, I introduced myself and my angel to him, and when I asked his name, he responded, "Jude."

"Where did you come from, Jude?"

"I don't know. It was a long way away, I think. My mother told me to keep going until I found someone who wanted me. She never said where that would be, and until now, I haven't found anyone or anywhere that wanted me. So I kept going, and I ended up here."

I was shocked. He was so small and vulnerable! How could anyone leave him on his own like that? I vowed I would do anything to protect him, and that's when Corin proved how much he and I were in sync in every way.

"Jude, you are most welcome to come home with us. I want to make sure you will be safe. Allette and I will take you with us, and as long as you listen to us, you'll be safe with us for now."

It never occurred to me to keep our abilities hidden from him, though. When I took him on my back and told him to hold on tight before I took off running, he gasped with delight at the speed of our run. Corin ran behind me to keep an eye on our new ward, and within twenty minutes we had reached the road near the house. I still thought I preferred flying. I had to leave Corin with Jude when I went to the house to explain the situation to the Cullens, and it was only then that I realised that this could all end up very, very badly if any one of us lost control.


	22. Asking

Alice POV

I smelled something strangely human as Allette came back to the house. Strange enough that she was alone- I hadn't seen her separate from Corin since they came to us- but her haste aroused my curiosity. When I asked, she told me that it would be best if she explained to everyone at once. I called out, and it took a good thirty seconds before all of my family materialised in the lounge room, minus my Jasper, who was out hunting. Trying not to dwell on what I must have interrupted, I motioned to Allette that she could begin. She drew an unnecessary breath before announcing, "We found a child."

Allette's POV

I was nervous enough about Jude's reaction to the Cullens and our 'peculiarities', but the shocked expressions of the family I had begun to think of as my own sent horror through me. What had I begun? Carlisle spoke first, and he made me feel a bit better when he asked what we had done without any accusation in his voice or eyes. I knew how it might have sounded to certain members of the clan, but I hastily explained that we had saved him, and that he needed a home, and we had offered him one. "But I've thought about how difficult that might be for you all, and I wanted to ask your permission and your acceptance of him. I'm happy to find another place for him to live, if it would be too uncomfortable for anyone." I babbled in my nervousness, and I had to keep myself from running back to the road and my angel and my new ward. Carlisle spoke again, voicing his thoughts on behalf of his family. "I would love to offer him a place in our home. But it is not me who you need to ask." He gestured to the younger Cullens in a sweeping, inclusive gesture. "Perhaps you could vote?" I asked timidly. "I would hate to put any of you in a situation that would result in uncomfortableness in your own home." Each of the Cullens in turn spoke their vote, and I was surprised that they all seemed willing to allow a human child into their home, even if it meant discomfort for them. I thanked them all, and went to bring Corin and Jude home, hoping that Corin's effort to save him wasn't in vain.


	23. Innocence

Corin POV

When Allette returned with the news that the Cullens had agreed to house Jude, I was cautious about his safety and theirs. I felt some sort of responsibility to the boy, and I wanted to make sure that the Cullens were happy with our agreement before I turned him loose in a house full of largely unsuspecting vampires. I let Allette take Jude's hand and ran on ahead to confirm with Carlisle that it really was acceptable to bring a human child into their home, however temporarily. He assured me that his family would behave themselves, and when I returned to my angel and her ward, they were chatting happily and he looked so comfortable to be with such unusual people that I almost forgot he wasn't one of us. Almost. I would be vigilant, because after all, he was small and breakable compared to any of us.

Jude POV

When the man dropped from the sky, I didn't know what was going on. I thought the bear would eat me for sure, and I was scared to die alone. I ran behind a big rock to hide, and when I looked out from it I saw that the bear was gone and a beautiful girl was coming back through the woods. They didn't seem dangerous to me, and they had just saved me from being eaten, so I went up to them, but slowly. They told me they were Corin and Allette, and I told them I was Jude, and I told them why I was alone when they asked. Allette seemed sad when I told her about my mother, but it wasn't her fault. She couldn't take care of me any more, and she didn't think I would be safe anywhere, so she sent me out to be safe on my own. I liked these people for saving me, so when they told me they could take me home with them and keep me safe, I was happy because they were loving and kind and loved each other, I could tell by the looks they gave each other. And anyone who loved someone else like that could love me too, so I held on tight to Allette's back and she ran so fast it made me laugh. I noticed though, that she had wings in her shoulders, soft pretty things that twitched a little every so often. I'd never seen anyone who had wings before, or anyone who ran so fast. These two must be very special, and I like special people. It makes me feel less different, because another part of why I had to go away was that mother was scared of my special trick, and so was anyone I ever showed it to, so I loved that I had found another pair of special people to love me. When we got to a road, they both stopped and I got off Allette's back and stayed with Corin while she went to make it safe for me to come in to their house. When she came back, she made her loving eyes at Corin again before she told us that it was safe now, and I held Allette's hand and talked to her while we walked at my own pace, not their fast running one, to a big white house that had lots of special people waiting outside for me.


	24. Doubt

Jasper POV

When Alice met me on my way back from my hunt, I could tell she was worrying about me by the curve of her pouted lips and the sadness in her eyes, not to mention her tangled emotions of hope and anxiousness. My little angel-monster wasn't one to worry ordinarily, or without reason, and without thinking I sent her waves of calm. I hated it when she was worried about me, knowing it caused her pain. But I soon realised that she definitely had some cause for worry when she described to me the events of the last hour at the house. A young human boy? I still find it slightly difficult to control myself around humans, and I hated the thought of slipping from my hold on abstinence and disappointing Alice and myself. But Allette, she was only a newborn, and Corin had only just begun to curb himself. If they could manage to cope with the humanness of the small boy, then I would have to be sure that even if blood was spilled, I would not become the monster my bloodlust can create.

Alice POV

I greeted Jasper at the edge of the forest with a kiss, but he felt my worry all the same. I knew he felt my angst when he sent waves of cascading calm over my mind, but soon he shared my nervousness when I explained the small boy Jude's appearance at the house in the tow of our newest family members. Often, my beautiful angel's difficulties in controlling his bloodlust in the midst of people made me long to be able to help him with this inner struggle, but I knew I couldn't change him, so I worked to help him by holding him back when the urge overwhelmed him, or to try and calm him before he could be totally taken over by thirst. Often, I was successful in the latter manner, but sometimes, only sometimes, he needed to be forcibly restrained and taken from the scene to allow him to control himself. I hated watching his pain, and I knew that this situation had the potential to end badly, but when my angel looked to me for strength, I smiled and told him he was the strongest person I knew before we kissed each other for long minutes and headed back to the house hand in hand.


	25. Thirsty

Allette's POV

The afternoon was tentative, but beautiful. Jasper had come back from his hunt, having been briefed by Alice, and he seemed to be relatively comfortable around Jude. I expected this- after all, Jasper spent his days in rooms full of people at school. But I sensed he was being cautious around my new charge, because, after all, he was a young boy, and the rate at which young boys skinned knees, broke bones and sustained myriads of cuts and scrapes was alarmingly high for a group of beings who had heightened senses of smell and a dependency on blood as a food source, even if we were 'vegetarians'. I knew that we would have to be careful, but as long as we were alert to the possibilities, surely we could cope with most situations that arose. Alice might even be able to warn us about any possible slips, if we were very lucky. My thoughts drifted as I watched Jude play with Carlisle's pocket watch, apparently a present from Oscar Wilde himself. Jude was absolutely fascinated, and his fingers explored every feature. Then in a split second, the room spun with the scent of blood, and I focused myself in horror on Jude's bleeding finger which he had apparently cut on a sharp edge of the watch's backing. Ignoring my own thirst, I leapt to protect him and swept him into my arms and away from Jasper, who was struggling against Carlisle and Alice's arms in a barely contained fit of bloodlust. Alice was only barely keeping her husband from exploding upon Jude, and although I was struggling with my own thirst, I was in control of myself enough to protect the young boy. I backed towards the door with protective gaze upon Jasper. I didn't want to offend the Cullens by breaking down their door in an unnecessary act of heroism, but if Jasper lost control, I would have to do just that, because if I took my arm from Jude, I was afraid I would lose him. Watching the potentially life-threatening scene in front of me play out was terrifying as I hoped that I would be able to outrun Jasper if it came to extreme measures. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched my angel move towards the quivering vampire with measured steps, and slowly place his hand on Jasper's arm as I realised that we were now out of danger, but I kept hold of Jude still, just in case.

Corin POV

When I smelled Jude's blood, I had to fight myself to sway the bloodlust from taking me over. It took longer than I would have thought, this inner conflict, but eventually the thirst subsided enough for me to be able to keep Allette and her charge from harm with confidence that I would not be a danger to them myself. I knew my angel would be stricken if anything came of harm to her charge. She and he had grown so close in the few hours they had been together. I could see she had become tied to him in a way that would be irreparable if he were hurt. I couldn't allow her to be hurt, so I went to Jasper and channelled his empath abilities through myself and fed calm back into his cluttered psyche. I could see his primal need, but I overrode it with the happiness I found within him that was connected to his Alice, and eventually he was almost calm as he turned to me with regret on his face and bolted from the room without a word, Alice following at his side. I went to my angel, and comforted her as she shook with the effort of resisting as Carlisle took Jude from her arms to his office, presumably to stitch his cut, and I slowly picked my angel up in my own arms and we went outside and clung to each other for a long while.

**Author's note: Sorry for the structure-jumble here, but I hope it sort of fits and makes sense. This was a very 'involved' chapter, action and emotion wise, for the characters, and I guess the style reflects that. I hope. Review? **


	26. Special

Jude POV

It was interesting, meeting so many new people at once. I'd never even seen so many people in such a big room all at once. They were all so nice to me, just like Allette and Corin, and the oldest one called Carlisle even let me play with his pocket watch. It was the prettiest thing I've ever held, and I wanted to be careful not to break it, but it turned out that I was the one who broke, and I got cut on a sharp corner and suddenly everyone was hungry-looking and the man Jasper was the most hungry looking one of all. He almost jumped towards me, but the girl Alice and Carlisle were so quick in catching him that I almost didn't see them, and Allette came just as quickly and caught me up in her arms and went to the end of the room near the door, I guess so we could run away if we had to. But then Corin went to Jasper and put his hand on Jasper's arm, and suddenly Jasper wasn't hungry looking any more but he ran out of the other door, away from us and me and I guess the blood that made him hungry. Alice ran after him, but they still aren't back yet, and Corin came to Allette who was scared and shocked and needed him to keep her whole I think, so Carlisle came and took me with him to fix my arm in his office, which was bigger than the room I had shared with my mum at my old house, and it stung a bit but it's okay now and I said sorry more times than I could count but Carlisle always said that it wasn't my fault and that sometimes things like this happened, that I wasn't even the first. And when he asked me if I knew why Jasper had been so hungry from my blood, and I listened when he explained that he and his family were not normal people, but they were special, and I explained that I was used to specialness and being different, that that was why I couldn't live at my old home anymore, but that I was glad that other special people had found me. I felt a bit sad when I had to tell him that I didn't belong anywhere except with Corin and Allette anymore, but I saw the sadness in his eyes when he told me how special his family was and I knew he understood. And I knew I could trust Carlisle, and then he asked what my specialness was, and I told him I'd like to hear about theirs too, and he told me what theirs was. He said they were vampires, and I knew he was telling the truth, and he told me that they only drank animal blood in his family, and I knew he was telling the truth then too. I told him it was best if I showed him my specialness outside, and he came with me out the door with Allette and Corin, the door where Allette had been standing with me and not the one Jasper went out of. And I jumped. I loved it when I could be special without having to hide, and I laughed because I was so free and so high. I had to be careful not to jump too sideways, because I wanted to stay in the yard of the big house, and I floated back to the ground not too far from where I jumped, and Allette and Corin and Carlisle looked at me like I was more than special, but in a good way, and Carlisle told me he was happy that I had trusted them enough to show my specialness to them when it had been one of the things that had made me not belong in my home before. I was happy that I could jump as high as I wanted and still be okay with Allette and Corin, and maybe now I would have a new home where nobody minded how high I could jump.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of Corin and Allette focus lately, but Jude sort of just poked his head out of nowhere and demanded my attention, so I've been focusing a bit more on his story and character development, but hopefully I'll have some more ideas for the fabulous two. I'd love to know if anyone has any ideas for me! Well, thanks for reading, anyways, and thanks especially to those who review and favourite, because you make me happy **


	27. Jealousy

Corin POV

I was surprised when the small Jude jumped into the air with a dancer's grace and without the constraints of gravity. He jumped higher than I had ever managed without Allette's wing power lifting us up high above the seas and trees, and I couldn't help wonder what else was hiding inside the small boy. He was still so young! Where could such power have come from, if it had not been from his mother? It seemed obvious that this had been the reason he was cast out, and if his family had been the source of his abilities, they would not have rejected him so. And in the back of my mind, the awful thought lingered- what if we made him one of us? I knew it would be impossible, that it would be cruel, and that it would never be allowed, but the influence of Aro was evidently something I would not be able to easily shrug off. He had been so thrilled in his collection of abilities that we Volturi had possessed and lent to his use. I decided that I would not let myself become like that, and focused on Allette's reaction instead of dwelling on my own shortcomings. Her beautiful eyes were wide and filled with both awe and pity, for Jude's abilities and for the hardship they had so obviously caused him. My arms found their way around her body almost without thought, and I caressed my love, my angel and pulled her close with hands that hoped to comfort and evoke happiness. I had missed our closeness. Allette had been so preoccupied with Jude in the last day or two that we had not been able to be close as we had been before, and time seemed to stretch ever longer without her touch. I looked up from my angel's shoulder to watch Jude's soft landing before us. The boy was so innocent, compared to my own experiences. I could not remember being so small, so vulnerable, and I felt a twinge of jealousy that this boy was still able to retain his soft and beautiful child-like ways while I was left to keep myself feeling human as best I could. But I felt immediately guilty that I resented this child. How could I be unhappy at anything which brought my angel such joy? As I loosened my grip on Allette so she could go to Jude, I realised that I had been feeling jealous of him, since he had become the focus of my love's attention, and I chided myself for my childishness. I know that my angel is my only love, and I trust that I am only hers in her heart. I must behave myself, so that I can be true to my angel's heart, for I know we love each other best.

**Theme for this chapter: Jealousy – Spoon**

**Which kind of chapters do you like better- ones like these, all lovey and exploring one POV and the thoughts of a character relating to the interactions and dynamics of the relationship? Or ones that have lots of action and dialogue? Or other kinds? I'd love to hear opinions on the style that you think is best. **


	28. Refocus

Allette POV

I watched Corin as he watched Jude's amazing leaps. My angel had a strange look on his face, one I had seen before, and I knew it was the look he wore when he felt anything extreme but refused to show it. But what was he feeling? I hated not knowing his moods. In the time we had spent together (So short! How is it so little?) we had been so close together, physically and mentally. But we have been apart since we found Jude, I realised. Jude had occupied all my time in the last day or two. Was it really only that long? It felt like a lifetime. I missed Corin's touch and our beautiful intimacy, when we were each other's world completely. As if he had sensed my thoughts, Corin wrapped his arms around me from behind and pulled me closer to him than I had been in days. I snuggled into his arms, and his grip tightened as if he was afraid I would run from him. But surely, he could never think that! Unless…. I looked up at my beautiful angel and saw he still wore the hard look on his flawless face. I followed his eyes, and I realised he was still watching Jude. Surely my angel wasn't jealous! But the more I thought about it, the more likely I realised my conclusion was. My angel was jealous of Jude's hold upon my attention! I made up my mind that I would make it up to him in the evening. We would go over the mountains again, and we wouldn't come back for a long time. Maybe I could even leave Jude with the Cullens for a day or two, if we decided to stay there for a while. Satisfied with my decision, I smiled up at my angel before I went to Jude, and I knew he would be happier once I showed him that he was still mine, and I was his, and we belonged only to each other.

Corin POV

I was looking forward to the night. Allette had hinted that she had special plans for after Jude's dinner, which Esme was cooking, and I could hardly wait the hour that Allette wanted to wait for Jude to fall asleep before we left. She went into Carlisle's office on our way out the door. If it were up to me, I wouldn't even bother with the door, but we were in the Cullen's house, not ours, so I had to be patient. I could hear Allette's conversation with Carlisle quite clearly from outside the open door, so I listened while I waited. "So are you sure that you'll be okay to look after Jude while we're off? I trust that he'll be safe, but if it's any inconvenience to you…" "Don't worry, my dear. We'll take care of the child. Go and have fun," Carlisle smiled. "You look like you need to hunt." Allette reappeared moments later, grinning hugely. I matched her smile, even though a part of me felt like I had been selfish in forgetting her newborn needs, and I hadn't even noticed her eyes darkening in the last two days. "I'm sorry. I forgot you need to feed more often." I stroked her cheek as she whispered back, "I can take care of myself", and took my hand firmly as she marched out the door. I paused only to shut the door behind me, and then we took off in a close embrace, headed for the mountains to lose ourselves in each other for a while.


	29. Rage

**Sorry, very short update today- and probably the next few will be few between, because I've got a lot of school work atm. I'll update this and the other story when I can. **

Jane POV

I hurt. My eyes, my mind, they are not like they were. They are changed. How could I have been betrayed by Corin? But he is no longer mine. I could see that when, after he burned me with my own pain, he went immediately to that girl and spared me no second glance. She occupies him even more now. Her hurt is his hurt, and her joy is his. I have been told by our scouts that they have found a boy, and he lets her focus on the child instead of on him, even though he must be jealous of the child. He finally can feel my pain, at least. He has to share his Allette with the child. But I am not even allowed to SHARE! SHE is all his and I belong to no one. I have to be ALONE while SHE gets HIS LOVE!

I scream, now, when I need relief from her face and his. I scream, I crash, and I have destroyed, but nothing relieves the hatred and the jealousy I feel now. My world is red and black now, no colour but red, and I am planning her demise. The path now to hear heart, and to his, is the child. Corin will see my power, but this time, I will win.

Alice POV

I watched Jude as he jumped higher than even I could, from a standstill. He moved with grace, but he was only a child still. What would he be when he grew up? I tried to see, but my vision was clouded, like Renesmee's future and that of the wolves. But I could still see him in the near future- just not years ahead. How peculiar this child was becoming. But as I watched the child play, my vision took over me and suddenly, I was watching Jane. I hadn't even considered she would be back, not after she had been so brutally defeated. She was deciding to come back, for Corin, and Allette and now Jude. She was furious at her thoughts, it seemed, and suddenly she screamed a high, shrieking yell without words, expressing more emotions than I could read, and her arms swept everything of the table before her to the ground. I wish I could read minds in my visions, sometimes. I only know what people speak. And right now, I wished I could tell Corin, who shows such a huge amount of love for his Allette, why Jane was after him again, instead of just being the bearer of doom and gloom.


End file.
